


I think I may love him (And by think I mean know)

by Lillipad760



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sam Ships It, cuteness, first fanfic so bare with me, hearts and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillipad760/pseuds/Lillipad760
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are left alone at the bunker while Sam goes to get supplies and cute fluff just sorta happens. (First summery so oops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I may love him (And by think I mean know)

It was just a normal day at the bunker when Dean first woke up. He rolled out of bed somewhat reluctantly and stretched out his aching back from tossing back and forth all night. Dean made a not so human sound when that one tight spot popped on his way to the kitchen and hoped no one heard it. 

"Mornin' Sammy. Heya Cas." Dean said as he went to pour himself some coffee. "So what are ya' doin' today Cas?" 

"The usual I believe. I will sit on the couch for the majority of the day and watch star trek with you. If that's all right with you anyways." Dean tried, he really _did_ try to ignore the cute little way Castiel started to blush a little at that last bit there.

"No, no of course that's ok with me Cas. I like hangin' out with you." Dean said as he started to get lost in Cas' pretty, big, blue eyes until Sam made a coughing sound from behind them mumbling about "eye-sex" and "irritating canon-teasers"; whatever the hell _that_ meant anyways. 

"What about you Sam? Any plans for today?" Dean was trying to think about anything but Cas rubbing his arm slightly in his attempt to grab a cup of coffee for himself.

"Ya actually. I'm going to read this book I found in the library and probably go shopping for some food and supplies." 

"Ok then. Can you pick up some pie and hamburger meat? I'm thinking about grilling burgers today." Dean's gaze was starting to drift over to Cas again like it tended to do. He had fallen in love with the angel a few years ago but he was sure it wouldn't get anywhere sense a beautiful creature like Cas could never love him back. Right? 

"Sure thing Dean." 

* * *

 

Around lunch time Sam announced his departure for the store. Dean and Cas were (slightly closer than necessary)on the couch like Cas had predicted and weren't planning on getting up anytime soon. 

"Bye Sammy, don't get kidnapped!" Dean yelled after Sam on his way out. Dean but his arm around cas as the peacefulness returned to them. Dean wasn't really focusing on William Shatner because of the handsome angel slowly curling into him. The captivating dark bedhead that practically  _begged_ for a hand to run through it. And those deep, sparkling blue eyes that held the winter sky itself. Not to mention the heart larger than the universe and that deep gravel and whiskey voice  _that was trying to talk to him holy shit!!!!!_

". . . and why are they so scared about the space barrier breaking anyways? Dean?" 

"Ya, Cas. Um, sorry what?" Dean wasn't to proud of himself for letting Cas' beauty hypnotize him so much but what was he supposed to do anyways?

"The plot just confuses me is all. None of this is very plausible Dean." Dean watched as Cas' brow furrowed in his cute little way and his head started to tilt all adorably  _and shit I'm doing it again aren't I!!!_

_"_ The plots not supposed to be able to happen Cas. Just watch it and pretend it's just someones weird dream ok?" Dean decided to push his luck a little and pulled his arm tighter around Cas. 

"Ok, Dean.       . . . Hey Dean?" Cas was looking a bit nervous for apparently no reason and started to blush _but damn if it wasn't as cute as ever on him_. 

"Ya Cas?"

"Why are you staring at my lips?" 

"Ummmmmmmm. . ."  _Damn it to hell_!!! Dean was _really_ about to push his luck now but he thought he deserved to loose Cas if his feelings were enough to push him away. " 'Cus I wanna kiss 'em I guess. . ." 

"Ok." Dean was ready for Cas to turn him away and leave when he heard Cas speak. He was getting ready to stand up and walk out when what Cas said finally hit is ears.  _OK!_ Dean lifted his calloused hand to grasp Castiel's cheek as he leaned in too slowly. He wasn't about to rush this. Cas on the other hand seemed impatient as he closed the space between Dean and himself. All of a sudden, Dean was feeling sparks and the softest, sweetest lips he had ever kissed and moaned just a little in the back of his throat as he leaned in all the way and deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue over Cas' bottom lip causing the angel to let out a surprised gasp and open his mouth, which Dean used to his advantage and slipped into the warm, beautiful mouth he had dreamed about. He ran his hand through the messy locks he new so well and immediately  fell in love with the feel of the dark softness. They broke away after a while just to breath and stair into each others eyes. The final spark of profound bond hit in that moment when green hit blue and their worlds were forever one. Dean whispered "I love you" into Cas' lips as he went in for another kiss but Cas backed away just long enough to say "I love you too." before he continued to kiss Dean. They mapped out each others mouths and tastes, and basked in their new experience of their love until they heard Sam open the door to the bunker. They both jumped back into slightly more normal positions except for the little extra closeness they were both too afraid to have before. 

"Hey gu. . . OH!" Sam said as he saw the two men on the couch "watching" Star Trek. They both had messier hair than before and kiss swollen, spit slicked lips. He started to laugh as he brought the stuff into the kitchen and heard Cas "whisper" to Dean from the other room "We should kiss later, but in your bed and not where Sam can find us." 


End file.
